Day Off
by lollylully
Summary: Pada saat Fushimi Saruhiko dan Yata Misaki mendapatkan hari libur mereka secara bersamaan, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika mereka bertemu secara kebetulan? Melakukan pertarungan seperti biasanya? Ataukah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama?


**DAY-OFF**

**By Lullynna**

Disclaimer : K project milik GoRa/GoHands

Pairing : SaruMisa

Warning : Boy's Love/ Yaoi ; OOC ; scene failed ; etc

A/N : Fic pertamaku yang failed abis. Emo gaje. Enjoy m(_ _)m

* * *

'_Misaki... Aku meninggalkan HOMRA tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. So, please forgive me.. No.. At least, look at me once again...'_

KRIIINGGG!

Fushimi Saruhiko mengulurkan tangannya dari balik selimut berusaha menggapai alarm yang mengganggu tidurnya itu. Walau dia berhasil mematikan jam wekernya, ia tetap harus bangun untuk melakukan aktivitas kesehariannya. Bekerja di SCEPTER 4. Dengan malas Fushimi bangkit dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke markas SCEPTER 4. Sejenak ia memandangi seragamnya yang tergantung di dinding sebelum mulai bergegas kembali ketika melihat waktu yang tidak bersahabat.

"Ternyata aku memang lebih menyukai warna merah." Keluhnya asal saat ia mengenakan seragamnya.

Ya, Fushimi memang sangat menyukai warna merah, tepatnya warna merah milik seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Bicara soal warna membuat Fushimi teringat pada kenangan menyakitkan yang ingin ia kubur dalam ingatannya yang terdalam. Walau begitu kenangan itu tidak akan bisa ia lupakan karena kenangan itu sendiri merupakan tanda ia menjadi dirinya yang sekarang. Tanda ia mengakui perasaannya dan juga tanda kesetiaannya terhadap orang itu. Semua ini hanya bermula dari perasaan dan kecemburuan, namun Fushimi tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Walau hubungannya dengan orang itu tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, itu lebih baik daripada membohongi dirinya sendiri dan terus menerus merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa ia obati.

* * *

"Kusanagi-san! Di mana Mikoto-san?" tanya pemuda berukuran bocah yang tiba menerobos masuk bar HOMRA dengan skateboard kesayangannya.

"Aah Yata! Jangan masuk dengan skateboard, nanti lantainya rusak!" omel Kusanagi

"Hei, aku tanya di mana Mikoto-san?" serunya mengacuhkan omelan Kusanagi. Kusanagi menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab, " Mikoto-san sedang pergi keluar untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Bisakah kau bersikap tenang sekaliiii sajaa?"

"Eeeh? Mikoto-san pergi? Yaah tidak seru.." ujar Yata lesu mendengar jawaban Kusanagi, namun hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama bagi seorang Yata. "Kalau begitu ada misi untukku tidak? Seperti menghajar kelompok berandalan atau semacamnya?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata berbinar. Kusanagi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Yata itu.

"Tidak ada misi seperti itu, Yata-chan. Sekali-kali kita harus menikmati waktu damai seperti ini juga kan. Jangan membuat masalah yang akan menyusahkan Mikoto ya." Ceramah Kusanagi yang membuat Yata lagi-lagi muram.

"Uuuh tidak seruu... Aku tidak akan membuat masalah kok. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Mikoto-san. Lagipula aku selalu menyelesaikan misiku dengan baik kan? Dan jangan panggil aku –chan!" gerutu Yata. Kusanagi hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Yata.

"Iya-iya Yatagarasu. Karena hari ini tidak ada misi dan cuaca di luar cerah, bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan waktumu di luar bersama dengan teman-temanmu? Sekali-sekali kau bisa melupakan kalau kau merupakan anak buah raja yang mengerjakan misi berbahaya setiap harinya." Ujar Kusanagi tersenyum

"Aku tidak punya teman di luar. Temanku dan keluargaku adalah HOMRA! Dan aku bangga jadi anak buah Mikoto-san yang bisa dipercaya!" seru Yata membalas dengan keras.

"Aah, maksudku sekali-sekali kau butuh istirahat juga dari aktivitas keseharianmu. Bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan sebentar? Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat kenalan wanita." Goda Kusanagi membuat Yata mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"A..aku tidak mau punya kenalan wanita!" seru Yata seraya pergi dari markas HOMRA. Dari dulu Yata memang canggung bila berhadapan dengan lawan jenisnya dan Kusanagi yang tahu hal ini membuatnya jadi ingin menggodanya. Kusanagi hanya menghela nafas sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian Yata.  
"Akhirnya badainya pergi juga." Ujarnya sambil kembali mengelap gelas yang tertunda karena kedatangan Yata. Anna yang duduk tak jauh dari Kusanagi hanya memberikan tatapan bingung terhadap Kusanagi. Kusanagi membalas tatapan Anna sambil tersenyum, "Itulah masa muda, Anna-chan."

* * *

Yata Misaki atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Yatagarasu itu berjalan dengan bingung setelah keluar dari markas HOMRA. Tidak biasanya ia melewati harinya untuk bersantai atau bersenang-senang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu caranya bersantai di hari libur seperti ini karena baginya melakukan misi dan pekerjaan dari Mikoto-san lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar menikmati hari libur. Yata Misaki menatap langit biru yang cerah sejenak memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Biru. Yata teringat pada sosok biru seseorang yang di 'benci' nya. Dulu bila ada hari libur seperti ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Fushimi Saruhiko. Melakukan hal-hal random, mulai dari menjahili orang, pergi ke game center, sampai hanya tidur siang di taman. Dulu Fushimi selalu ada untuknya. Selalu ada...

"Khh, kenapa aku jadi teringat si brengsek itu?!" bentaknya kesal

"Lho? Misaki?" terdengar suara yang membuatnya kaget. Tanpa menoleh pun sebenarnya Yata tahu pemilik suara itu. Tapi dalam sekejap perasaan Yata mengkhianati gerakan tubuhnya.

"S..Saru?" ucapnya tercengang bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu d sini sekarang.

"Haree... Mi-sa-ki~" panggil Fushimi dengan nada uniknya yang selalu ia gunakan ketika bertemu Yata Misaki. "Tumben kau tidak sedang bersama dengan keluarga HOMRAmu, Mi-sa-ki~"

"Bukan urusanmu aku berada di mana dengan siapa, Saru!" bentak Yata ketus

"Heemm~ Tumben sekali kau tidak berada bersama dengan Raja tercintamu. Raja tercintamu itu sedang ada di markas kami lho." Pancing Fushimi dan itu berhasil.

"A..APA?! Itu bohong! Buat apa Mikoto-san datang ke markas menjijikan itu?!" bantah Yata memancarkan sinar matanya yang kuat. Fushimi hanya tersenyum puas di balik kacamatanya.

"Some bussiness with our king, maybe" ujar Fushimi berjalan mendekati Yata. Yata sudah memasang pose siaga dari tadi. Mendengar itu amarah Yata meningkat.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Saru!" bentak Yata keras sehingga menghentikan langkah Fushimi sesaat. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Yata pun hanya mundur untuk menjauhi Fushimi.

"Terserahmu mau percaya atau tidak." Ujar Fushimi menghentikan langkahnya. Yata tidak bisa mundur lagi karena punggungnya sudah menempel pada dinding di belakangnya. Jaraknya dengan Fushimi hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia tidak berada sedekat ini dengan Fushimi. Harum tubuh Fushimi membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia.

"O..Oii, menjauh atau kuhajar kau!" ancam Yata. Melihat sinar mata Yata, Fushimi jadi kesal. Kenapa Yata selalu mengeluarkan sinar mata seperti itu jika sedang membicarakan Mikoto-san? Sebelum ia bertambah kesal dan 'sakit' lagi lebih baik ia sudahi saja. Lagipula wakil ketua Awashima Seri sudah memperingatinya hari ini agar dia tidak bermasalah. Moodnya untuk bertarung pun tidak ada.

Setelah memandangi Yata sejenak, Fushimi pun menarik langkahnya pergi. Dalam kondisi sedekat itu ia sudah ingin memeluk dan mendekap Yata kuat-kuat. Namun Fushimi menahan nalurinya karena hal itu hanya akan merugikan dirinya. Mungkin ia akan berakhir mengenaskan bila hal itu ia lakukan.

"Heh, Bye Mi-sa-ki~" bisik Fushimi pelan. Namun Yata masih bisa mendengarnya. Yata hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Fushimi. Yata merasa aneh melihat sikap Fushimi yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. Biasanya bila mereka bertemu, mereka akan bertarung. Di saat Yata tenggelam sendiri dalam pikirannya, Fushimi sudah jauh menghilang.

* * *

Fushimi berjalan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Dengan seragamnya yang agak mencolok, Fushimi menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis yang ia lewati. Fushimi sebenarnya cukup tampan dan populer di kalangan para gadis. Hanya saja sikap Fushimi tidak peduli akan sekitarnya membuatnya jadi tertutup, lagipula yang ia pedulikan hanyalah seorang Yata Misaki. Fushimi berjalan dan berjalan. Tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti. Pertemuannya dengan Yata Misaki beberapa waktu lalu membuat Fushimi jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hari ini seharusnya ia duduk di meja kerjanya seperti biasa dan melakukan pekerjaannya, kalau saja wakil ketua Awashima Seri yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk berlibur dan istirahat selama dua hari. Semenjak ia bekerja di SCEPTER 4, ia memang belum pernah mengambil hari libur karena hanya pekerjaannyalah yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya terhadap hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat atau pikirkan.

'Kenapa harus hari ini?' batin Fushimi seraya menghela nafas. Tanpa sadar langkahnya terhenti di sebuah tempat. Tempat yang membawa kenangan baginya. Game center. Ya, itulah tempat yang sering ia datangi bersama Yata Misaki dari masa sekolah dulu. 'Dan sekarang tempat ini..' batin Fushimi yang kali ini tersenyum pahit. Tanpa pikir panjang Fushimi melangkah masuk dan bermaksud untuk menghabiskan sisa liburannya di game center.

* * *

"Aneh sekali sikapnya hari ini." Gerutu Yata Misaki seraya berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Fushimi tanpa ia sadari. "Kenapa juga aku mikirin dia?!" gerutunya makin kesal dan berhenti melangkah. Melihat game center di dekatnya Yata pun langsung masuk tanpa ragu dan ia bermaksud menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan bermain di game center.

Begitu memasuki game center, Yata langsung berjalan menuju spot game arcade yang biasa ia mainkan. Battle arcade yang dari dulu membuatnya tidak pernah bosan. Setelah memasukkan koin uang 100 yen ke lubang berbentuk pipih, Yata pun mengambil posisi siap untuk bermain. Karena ada orang yang sedang bermain pada mesin permainan di seberang mesin miliknya, Yata pun menantang orang tersebut untuk melawannya walau Yata tidak bisa melihat si pemain karena terhalang layar mesin. Melihat si pemain di seberang menerima tantangannya, Yata tersenyum puas.

'Akan kuhabisi kau!' batin Yata semangat. Ronde pertama pun dimulai. Dengan lihai, jemari Yata memainkan tombol-tombol pada mesin untuk mengendalikan karakter dalam layar mesin. Beberapa waktu berlalu, Yata masih bergulat dengan tombol-tombol mesin permainan, berusaha untuk memenangkan pertarungan dalam layar. 'Sial, orang ini hebat juga!' gerutunya dalam hati mulai kesal karena peluangnya untuk menang semakin menipis. Namun Yata bukanlah orang yang semudah itu untuk menyerah. Lebih tepatnya Yata Misaki sangat keras kepala dalam urusan menang kalah dalam hal permainan maupun dalam dunia nyata. 'Khhh, kenapa sulit sekali untuk melakukan serangan?!' batinnya mulai panik karena nyawa karakter yang dipakainya semakin berkurang. Dan dalam sekejap... "YOU LOSE". 'Ughhh! SIAAALLL!' Batin Yata mengumpat. 'Ini hanya kebetulan saja karena aku sudah lama tidak bermain. Ronde selanjutnya aku pasti menang!' batin Yata optimis. Namun dalam sekejap... "YOU LOSE". 'Gaahh! Apa-apan iniii?!' batin Yata berseru kesal sambil mengepalkan tinjunya menahan untuk tidak memukul hancur mesin di hadapannya. 'Aku akan menantangnya sekali lagi.' Dan tentu saja tantangannya diterima. Kali ini Yata mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang ia punya untuk menang, namun... "YOU LOSE". Habis sudah kesabaran Yata. Dengan perasaan kesal dan ingin tahu siapa lawannya, Yata pun berdiri dan naik ke atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki untuk bermain. Begitu mencapai tinggi yang pas untuk melihat lawan mainnya, Yata dengan kesal menunjuknya dan mulai marah-marah.

"Hei kau! Beraninya kau mengalahkanku! Kau ini tidak tahu siapa aku?!" seru Yata keras dan si lawan main dengan santai berdiri. Sosok lawan main Yata membuat Yata lagi-lagi kaget untuk kedua kalinya. "S..Saru..." ucap Yata pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

"Ternyata yang dari tadi menantangku adalah kau, Mi-sa-ki~" ejek Fushimi dengan senyuman mengejek. Fushimi sendiri sebenarnya terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Misaki kesayangannya ada di dekatnya untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari yang sama. Apakah ini sebuah kesempatan? Ataukah ini sebuah hukuman bagi Fushimi?

"K..Kenapa kau ada di sini, Saru?!" seru Yata belum mempercayai penglihatannya.

"Hemm, memangnya aku tidak boleh berada di sini?" balas Fushimi menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya kembali dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Cih, apanya yang pemerintah? Kerjanya ternyata main game di game center." Balas Yata mengejek.

"Kau sendiri? Sudah bosan membuntuti Raja kesayanganmu? Atau Mikoto-san sudah menelantarkanmu?" balas Fushimi tajam. Emosi Yata pun terpancing. Aura merah mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Mikoto-san tidak pernah meninggalkan keluarganya!" seru Yata keras hingga semua orang yang ada di dalam game center menoleh padanya. "Mikoto-san bukan pengkhianat rendah sepertimu!" seru Yata tajam dan kata-katanya ini menusuk tepat menorehkan kembali luka yang tidak pernah bisa disembuhkan pada hati Fushimi yang terdalam.

'Ternyata ini sebuah hukuman...' batin Fushimi tersenyum pahit.

"Come, Mi-sa-ki~ Hajar aku, bertarunglah denganku seperti biasanya." Ujar Fushimi menyeringai lebar seraya aura biru mulai keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan sekarang keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dalam game center.

Yata sudah siap menerjang sebelum tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Kusanagi, 'Sekali-kali kita harus menikmati waktu damai seperti ini juga kan. Jangan membuat masalah yang akan menyusahkan Mikoto ya'. Kemudian Yata melihat sekitarnya, orang-orang di dalam game center masih tercengang melihat Yata dan Fushimi. 'Kalau begini aku akan menimbulkan masalah yang akan menyusahkan Mikoto-san.' Batin Yata meredam kembali auranya membuat Fushimi bingung atas tindakannya.

"Hee? Kemana aura membunuhmu, Mi-sa-kiiii~~? Ayo hajar akuu!" pancing Fushimi.

"Aku.. tidak akan bertarung denganmu, Saru." Ujar Yata. Fushimi hanya memandangnya tidak percaya. Seorang Yata Misaki bisa meredam amarahnya? Ada apa dengan hari ini? Apakah hari ini kiamat akan datang? "Karena akan menyusahkan Mikoto-san." Lanjut Yata. 'Dan kau tidak akan kembali walau aku menghajarmu.' Batin Yata.

'Mikoto-san?' batin Fushimi tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi Mikoto-san. Fushimi hanya terdiam dan meredam aura birunya. 'Tidak bisakah sekali saja bukan Mikoto-san?' batin Fushimi kesal seraya mengepalkan tinjunya. Ingin sekali Fushimi menyuarakan batinnya itu, namun hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa. Ia memang terlalu naif bila berhadapan dengan Yata Misaki.

"Saru?" panggil Misaki bingung karena tidak ada respon dari Fushimi. Awalnya Fushimi hanya menunduk diam namun ia mengangkat kepalany perlahan dan Yata sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Baru kali ini Yata melihat ekspresi Fushimi yang seperti itu. Ekspresi sedih dan hampa. Dari dulu ia berada di samping Fushimi, Yata tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ekspresi itu. "O..oi, Saru? Wajahmu..."

Belum selesai Yata bicara, Fushimi menarik langkahnya dan keluar dari game center. Pergi menjauh dari Yata Misaki adalah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Yata masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. 'Apa-apaan ekspresi wajahnya itu? Apa dia Saruhiko yang kukenal?' pertanyaan menghantui batin Yata. Sadar Fushimi sudah tidak lagi berada di game center, Yata pun ikut keluar dari game center. Mencari sosok Fushimi, Yata menganalisa sekitarnya. Yata sendiri tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan. Mengejar Fushimi? Pengkhianat yang sudah mengkhianati HOMRA dan dirinya? Tapi satu hal yang Yata tahu, bila ia tidak melakukannya maka ia akan menyesal.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Fushimi berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai perutnya yang berteriak untuk diberi makan. Fushimi sedang tidak mood untuk mengisi perutnya. Tapi mengisi perut sehabis mendapat mental shock rasanya tidak buruk duduk sambil menghabiskan beberapa hamburger yang ia pesan untuk melupakan stressnya di dekat jendela restoran tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba ada nampan yang diletakan di mejanya dengan keras dan sesosok pemuda duduk seenaknya di seberangnya. Fushimi hanya tercengang melihat sosok tersebut, berhenti memakan hamburgernya.

"Kenapa bengong begitu? Cepat makan atau aku ambil bagianmu juga." Ujar sosok Yata Misaki yang juga sedang memakan hamburger. Fushimi berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya memastikan kalau ini nyata. "Oi, kau tidak mau makan lagi hamburgernya? Buatku saja."ujar Yata mengambil setengah hamburger dari tangan Fushimi dan mulai memakannya.

Fushimi tidak percaya pemandangan yang dari tadi ia saksikan. Misaki kesayangannya tiba-tiba datang dan duduk berdekatan dengannya, bahkan memakan hamburger yang sedang ia makan. Dan yang paling aneh adalah sikap Yata terhadapnya. Jika ini hanya mimpi, maka biarlah mimpi ini tetap berlanjut sesaat lagi.

"Saru?" panggil Yata karena tak ada respon dari Fushimi. Fushimi perlahan mengulurkan tangannya meraih wajah Yata, memastikan yang di hadapannya itu nyata. Jemari Fushimi terdiam di pipi Yata sebelum kemudian Yata menahan tangannya untuk menyentuh lebih jauh. "Saru, kau ngapain?" tanya Yata polos. Akhirnya Fushimi pun mempercayai kalau ini nyata.

"Ada saus di pipimu." Jawab Fushimi pendek sambil kemudian menjilat jarinya. Melihat tindakan Fushimi, semburat merah sedikit timbul di pipi Yata. Keadaan ini.. Situasi ini.. sangatlah terasa nostalgic bagi Yata dan Fushimi. Tidak bisakah mereka kembali seperti dulu? Yata belum bisa memaafkan Fushimi karena telah mengkhianatinya. Di sisi lain Fushimi berusaha untuk menjauh dari Yata karena tidak bisa lepas dari rasa cemburu dan rasa ingin memiliki Yata. Walaupun tindakan Fushimi tidak bisa dimaafkan, Yata ingin Fushimi kembali. Kembali seperti dulu.

Fushimi yang menyadari timbulnya semburat merah di wajah Yata tidak bisa menahan senyum senangnya. Dalam hati Fushimi berharap seandainya momen ini bisa terus berlanjut. Namun di hati kecilnya ia ingin bertanya. Kenapa? Apakah hukuman ini masih akan terus berlanjut? Apakah hukuman ini menjadi sebuah kesempatan? 'Heh, persetan dengan hukuman. Aku akan membuat ini jadi sebuah kesempatan!' batin Fushimi tersenyum senang.

* * *

Dari restoran, taman bermain, toko buku hanya untuk melihat komik dan majalah game, sedikit cuci mata dengan melihat etalase-etalase toko, sampai akhirnya Fushimi dan Yata duduk di bangku taman kelelahan. Hari itu benar-benar terasa tidak nyata bagi keduanya. Hari itu fakta bahwa mereka mengabdi pada raja yang berbeda telah dilupakan, hanya untuk hari itu saja.

Yata memandang Fushimi sejenak. Mengamati sosoknya. Fushimi yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dari Fushimi yang dulu masih bersamanya. Mungkin karena Yata yang kurang minum susu, sehingga tinggi badannya tidak bertambah. Namun sosok Fushimi yang sekarang terlihat lebih maskulin walau tubuhnya masih kurus seperti dulu. Ditambah dengan seragam SCEPTER 4 –nya yang membuatnya jadi sedikit lebih... keren? Padahal seragam itu sangat ia benci, terutama dengan warna birunya yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Tenggelam dalam analisanya terhadap sosok Fushimi, tanpa sadar tatapan mata Yata sudah beradu dengan Yata pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Misaki." Panggil Fushimi tanpa nada unik yang biasa ia pakai. Reflek, Yata menoleh untuk merespon dan terlihat wajah Fushimi tersenyum lembut padanya. Tanpa Yata sadari, muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat senyum itu, bahkan ia sudah lupa kapan ia terakhir melihatnya.

"N..Nee, Saru..." panggil Yata ragu namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada mata Fushimi yang hitam pekat.

"Hmm?" respon Fushimi membalas tatapan Yata.

"Apa kau tidak akan pernah kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yata, senyum Fushimi menghilang. Digantikan ekspresi sedih dan pahit. Hati Yata seperti diremas melihat ekspresi Fushimi tersebut.

"Kapan aku pernah meninggalkanmu?" tanya Fushimi pelan dan serius. Yata bingung dengan pertanyaan Fushimi.

"E..eh? Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah pergi dan mengkhi—"

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Misaki. Kaulah yang menjauh dan meninggalkanku." Potong Fushimi sehingga Yata tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A..Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Yata bingung. "Kau sudah pergi dari HOMRA, kau pergi meninggalkanku, kau mengkhianati Mikoto-san!" seru Yata melayangkan tinju lemahnya ke dada Fushimi.

"Kenapa selalu ada Mikoto-san di antara kita?! Tidak bisakah hanya kau dan aku?!" emosi Fushimi pun meledak. Yata terkejut dan terdiam melihat reaksi Fushimi. Kenapa? Mikoto-san?

"Apa maksudmu dengan Mikoto-san selalu ada di antara kita? Mikoto-san adalah orang yang mau menerima kita dan mempercayai kita da—"

"Karena sikapmu yang seperti inilah aku meninggalkan HOMRA! Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, selalu Mikoto-san. Aku muak mendengar namanya dari mulutmu!" seru Fushimi keras menggenggam tinju Yata yang masih terdiam di dadanya.

"A..Aku tidak mengerti, Saru.. Kenapa kau begitu membenci Mikoto-san?"

"Karena ia telah mengambilmu jauh dariku." Jawab Fushimi sedih. "Aku menghormati Mikoto-san sebagai raja tapi aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Misaki. I can't endure it..."

Yata hanya terdiam mendengar alasan dan pernyataan Fushimi. Kenapa Fushimi mengatakan kalau ia menjauh? Padahal baginya, Fushimilah yang pergi darinya. Namun Yata akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Dirinya dan Fushimi begitu bodoh. Bukankah perasaan mereka sama? Lalu kenapa mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain? Karena Mikoto-san? Tidak. Jawabannya adalah karena mereka belum percaya.

"Saru." Bisik Yata pelan. "Aku mempercayaimu." Ujar Yata tegas. Fushimi menatapnya diam. "Aku mengagumi Mikoto-san. Bagiku dia orang yang tak tergantikan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya sebagai orang yang telah ia percaya. Tapi kau adalah sosok yang penting bagi hidupku, Saru. Karena dirimulah, aku yang sekarang ini ada. Tanpamu, aku... tidak bisa menjadi diriku. Aku kehilanganmu, Saru. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu..." ucap Yata mulai dari perlahan hingga emosinya memenuhi perkataan yang ia ucapkan. Mendengar pernyataan Yata, Fushimi menarik tubuh Yata dengan mudah ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap tubuh Yata kuat namun pelan seakan sedang memegang porselen.

"Misaki." Yata yang terkejut terhadap aksi Fushimi yang tiba-tiba merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Fushimi.

"O..oi..."

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki." Panggil Fushimi seakan sedang merapal sebuah mantra.

"J..Jangan begini, S..Saru..." keluh Yata berusaha melepaskan dekapan Fushimi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki."

"Berhentilah memanggil nama kecilku, Baka-Saru! Dan lepaskan aku!" seru Yata akhirnya. Namun Fushimi sama sekali tidak bergeming. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah Fushimi melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatap iris coklat Yata.

"Kau tidak suka kupeluk?" tanya Fushimi dengan wajah polos seperti anak-anak. Ekspresi polosnya itu membuat Yata teringat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Fushimi.

"B..Bukan itu, Baka! Kau ini melakukannya terlalu cepat..." ujar Yata dengan semburat merah menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Hee~ Misaki malu-malu rupanya~" goda Fushimi puas melihat ekspresi wajah Yata.

"Bu..! Siapa bilang aku malu?!" seru Yata yang mulai mengeluarkan sifat tidak mau kalahnya.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku?" pinta Fushimi lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos.

"Uggh..." Yata kehabisan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar lemah dengan ekspresi Fushimi tersebut. Dengan ragu, Yata mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sosok di hadapannya dan memeluknya lemah. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dada Fushimi karena malu. Fushimi tercengang tidak percaya. Ia bisa membuat Misaki kesayangannya memeluknya?

"K..Katakan sesuatu, Baka!" seru Yata masih membenamkan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang seperti tomat. Dengan lembut, Fushimi pun membalas pelukan Yata.

" Misaki... Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Maaf membuatmu berpikir kalau aku mengkhianatimu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Misaki. Aku meninggalkan HOMRA karena di sana bukanlah tempatku. Itu adalah tempatmu."

"Saru.." Yata melonggarkan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap iris hitam pekat milik Fushimi. Fushimi tersenyum sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,

"Saat ini aku akan terus mengabdi pada SCEPTER 4. Mungkin ada kalahnya kita harus bertarung, namun di luar itu aku ingin hubungan kita tetap seperti dulu. Da—"

"Tidak mau." Tiba-tiba Yata memotong.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu." Ujar Yata.

"Hah?" Fushimi bingung.

"Kalau kembali seperti dulu aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Ujar Yata seraya berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Fushimi, kemudian menciumnya cepat tepat d bibir. Kedua bola mata Fushimi terbelalak tidak percaya. Barusan apa yang terjadi?

Dengan cepat, Yata membalikkan tubuhnya karena malu. Saking malunya, Yata bahkan sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh genggaman Fushimi. Fushimi menarik kembali tubuh Yata ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Yata dalam dan lama. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya dilakukan Yata padanya, yang hanya membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Kali ini Fushimi menikmati seluruh rasa bibir Yata dengan menjilat dan mendominasi seluruh bagian mulut Yata hingga kaki Yata lemas. Akhirnya keduanya mengakhiri ciuman tersebut karena kebutuhan oksigen. Seluruh wajah Yata diselimuti warna merah dan nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah. Kalau saja Fushimi tidak menahan beban tubuhnya, Yata pasti sudah terduduk lemas. Di sisi lain Fushimi dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya menarik nafasny perlahan tapi pasti. Fushimi kembali memeluk tubuh Yata dengan erat untuk memastikan kalau ini nyata. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga ia takut kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Dengan lemah, Yata membalas pelukan Fushimi.

"Misaki." Panggil Fushimi lembut.

"Apa?"

"I love you."

"And I do so."

Ini nyata. Ini bukanlah mimpi. Yata Misaki dalam pelukan Fushimi nyata. Semua pernyataan itu nyata. Dan hubungan mereka tidak kembali seperti dulu, tapi hubungan mereka diperbaharui dengan ikatan yang baru. Love and Faith.

_'And once again you look at me and give me another life...'_

* * *

"Tadi apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?" tanya Yata.

"Hemm? Aah~ Aku ingin kau menghabiskan setiap hari libur bersamaku." Jawab Fushimi tersenyum.

-HAPPY END-

* * *

OMAKE :

-Markas HOMRA-

Yata : "Oii Kusanagii! Kapan aku mendapat hari libur lagi?"

Kusanagi : "Bukankah kemarin kau baru berlibur?"

Yata : "Berikan lagi aku hari libur."  
Kusanagi : "Jika kau selesaikan setiap misimu dengan baik aku akan memberimu hari libur,

Yata-chan."

Yata : "Cih, baiklah."

'Kenapa Yata jadi ingin aku memberinya hari libur semenjaknya aku memberinya libur kemarin?' batin Kusanagi bingung. Anna hanya memandangi kelerengnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

-Markas SCEPTER 4-

Fushimi : "Aku ingin cuti."

Awashima Seri : " Jatah cutimu adalah yang kuberikan padamu kemarin selama dua hari. Bila kau

bekerja dengan baik, mungkin kau bisa mendapat jatah cuti lebih."

Fushimi : "Cih."

'Kemarin moodnya sangat jelek ketika kusuruh dia berlibur, kenapa sekarang...?' batin Awashima Seri bingung.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading m(_ _)m  
Please give me some advice or anything to improve my writing~ :) 

Review please ? And no flame please, thanks


End file.
